


i just called to say i love you

by httpsuh



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Seo Youngho | Johnny, and mark is just.. mark, drunk lucas, fluff lumark, johnny cameo lmao, lucas is one cute drunk mess, lumark, so yeah drunk confession, soft lumark, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsuh/pseuds/httpsuh
Summary: So long story short, Mark got a call from johnny saying that his dearest roommate here is being a cute giggly drunk mess.





	i just called to say i love you

**Author's Note:**

> so i need something to write to refresh myself andd here it is

"Lucas...."

Mark's not surprised, seeing him all drunk and tipsy like this, he knew when Johnny called him with what he knew well as the no-he's-not-alright-so-come-and-get-him-pls tone.

Panting from running, when Mark approached the two figure in the corner of the room, he already expecting a drunkenly-mumbling figure sitting while Johnny just..tried his best not to get embarassed from this man's action, Mark understood, he witness how weird the man acted when he's drunk numerous times. When Mark arrived, the man turned to Johnny beside him. "How many?" He said, after taking a sharp breath then he continues. "How many bottles?"

"Uh...six?"

"Jesus Christ."

Mark sighed, scratching his head in frustration. "Fuck what am I going to do now." The smaller man mumbled, he crouches down to sat beside the drunkenly giggling man, scoffing. Mark knew one thing for sure, one, Lucas is much more heavier than him and second, he's freakishly tall, now how are we gonna deal with him?

"He's a definite mess." Mark mumbles as he glanced at the blabbering figure with the secondhand embarassment beginning to came all over him."But thank you for informing me though, John—"

"Actually." John suddenly cut his words." Uhm, sorry, but, actually he's the one who called you." The taller man shrug nervously. "i too away his phone so he wouldn't....you know, do any stupid shit he'll be regretting on later?"

Mark turn silent, his eyebrows furrowed. "He did?" He wondered, one more thing about Lucas is that he's that man dare to walk home tipsy, being a giggly mess throwing dick jokes here and there, embarrassing, yes, but he's used to this.

But this is...Odd.

Cause Lucas never actually initiated to call him whenever he's a drunk freaking mess

Johnny, genuinely looked concerned, sigh. "Do you think you'll be alright?"

Mark isn't sure about dragging away big frunk Lucas but he nods anyway. "Yeah, sure, thank you for—"

"Yeah, yeah, no probs mark." John said before he left.

When Johnny left the both of them alone, leaving Mark being a confused bean as he kept staring at the giggly mess.

The giggly mess's face light up when he realized a familiar face nearby."Hm?" _He's awake?_ Mark thought when Lucas suddenly sat straight up across the table. "Oh! You looked like my cute roommate!"

Mark thought he just choke his own saliva when he heard the word 'cute' coming out from Lucas's mouth. "Wh-what?"

Lucas's body won't stay still, he's a literal definition of a complete giggly mess—a dangerous one cause he's still gripping the empty bottle that he'd been guessing was the last one for him to chugged on before he arrives, mark stealing glance at how Lucas kept swunging the bottle back and forth, he's gonna have to protect himself if the dumb tipsy man swung the thing away from his hold. "I..have a cute roommate, you know." The big man smiled widely. "He whines when he didn't finish his homework... He also whines if I teased him." Lucas paused before his smile widen more. "Or when I...hehe...when I get back home like this!"

Mark smiled at the way Lucas exaggeratedly swung both of his hands to the sides with a wide silly grin and a red face.

He's always a cute dumb but not in this level of cute.

Then as if he just realized something Lucas clumsily reaches into his pockets. "But where is he?" Lucas mumbles to himself . "I thought I just called him over, is he not coming?" Lucas pouted as he finishes his word, phone on his right ear.

Took Mark a while before he realized something buzzes inside his pocket when he knew it was from the man in front of him, he tilted his head.

"Oh come on....pick up pick uppp..." Lucas still drunk whined when he realizes Mark didn't pick up his call. and yeah, right in front of him the man he's been calling for sat confusedly.

The taller man huffed before he give another try.

And how Mark bit his lower lip when he saw Lucas's face light up when he realized Mark answered his call is.... relatable.

"Mark?"

"Y-Yeah?"

Mark watches, pretending that he's not in front of him or something, how Lucas gripped his jeans biting his lip nervously, the grin was still there. Lucas fidget. "You know...Johnny just watch me ramble about everything tonight."

Mark nods. "Yeah? And?"

"I was... I don't know." Lucas let go of his tight grip from the jeans to banging the table drunkenly, it made the others turned to their table with annoyance on their faces and Mark, without the ability to stop him could only muttered "I'm sorry." before deciding to slowly stop his hand's movement.

"I'm kind of confused today...." Lucas then continues. "I called twice earlier but you didn't answer, teehee... I was kind of sad...."

Now Mark kinda felt bad when he remembered he decided to ignore his call. "Sorry..."

"Hehe, don't be! You've answered now so I'm happy!"

Mark giggled as he heard how soft Lucas sounded when he's this drunk. "You sounded so....soft tonight, something's wrong?"

"Um....nothing!" Lucas suddenly straighten his back before then back to slopping. "It's just...I have a good day today...hehe...and I..."

When he heard Lucas's voice fading down Mark looked genuinely curious, how the man suddenly slopped down, fidgeting on his seat, the nervous bit on his lower lip.

"You have something to tell me?"

Then after an odd long pause with Lucas just giggling here and there, face as red as an apple.

"I just....called....to say that I love you!"

Mark chokes, literally, on his drink.

Lucas snapped out when he heard the man coughs hard and decided to throw away to—clumsily—help Mark, uh, breath. "Sir! Sir! Are you okay? Wait you look so small—no that's not..."

It's cute, to Mark, how the man could switch from time to time but still would act like a total dork even when he's drunk like this, drunkenly throwing jokes, drunkenly helping people, drunkenly having fun...

Drunkenly confessing to him.

So when Mark stopped coughing, he's not surprised when he found Lucas suddenly fell asleep leaning onto his small body, heavy, yeah, but he wouldn't complain.

He smiled when he saw the peacefully sleeping face on his embrace.

He struggles to bring the drunkenly sleeping Lucas on his back, but somehow, they manage. With Mark sacrificing their money for a definitely not cheap taxi.

Mark spent his night giggling after he got Lucas inside his room.

"I just called to say that I love you...huh?"

  
"So, I love you too?"

This time, on a breakfast, Lucas chokes hard on his meal. Mark was cooking across the table but he definitely heard he said that. "W-What?"

Mark innocently turned around. "What?"

"You just said—"

"Said what?"

Lucas's head still hurts, he didn't even want to remember how much bottle he has chugged on yesterday but that definitely not the usual amount he always drinks, Lucas blinked his eyes numerously before he asks. "What was that for?"

"What was what?"

"Mark I'm not into guess and guess right now."

Of course, the man wouldn't remember, Mark thought as he then laughed before giving Lucas another plate. "Well... It's nothing." He smiled, mischievously before taking off his cooking apron.

Panicking, Lucas turned to the smaller man reaching for his own towel. "Did I do something? Yesterday?"

"Oh, you did nothing." Mark shook his head before he chuckles. "you just called me to say I love you."

When Lucas was left alone as mark take his chance to shower, he needded at least five minutes before he realized what had happened yesterday after he drank that much.

And at that moment Lucas didn't even wanted to look at the mirror to consider how red his face is to consider very red.


End file.
